


I Like Me Better When I'm With You

by peachesnclem



Series: Cullen & Ellana [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Racist remark, but there's happy in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: REALLY SHORT BUT IT'S CUTE TAKE YOUR TIME TO READ IT.He smiled before picking her up and kissing her, not with passion, not with urgency, but with care and love.There was no one better than him for her.





	I Like Me Better When I'm With You

Ellana poked at her 'knife' ears. Being inquisitor meant that you had to have tough skin, and she didn't have that.

While walking around Skyhold, she had been called 'knife ears' by a former soldier who was packing up to leave. 

Everyone soon berated that soldier but it still hurt Ellana even though she said it was alright. 

Her fingers traced over the marks on her face, remembering what Solas had told her.

They were slave marks, he had told her yet she still wanted to keep them. They were the only piece of what she had of her 'culture.' But is it really a culture anymore if Solas claims it's wrong? She knows who he is now, and the wound is still fresh but all her feelings have died for him a long time ago.

She sniffled, looking at her small frame in the mirror as she held her arms around herself.

She felt a pair of stronger, bigger arms wrap around her and a stubbly beard on her shoulder.

"Darling, have I told you that you look lovely today?"

She smiled and turned around, wrapping her small arms around his shoulders and standing on her toes, "I'm afraid not," she says with a taunting voice.

Cullen cranes his neck down to reach her height and kisses her face, her button nose touching his nose and she smiles into the kiss.

Throughout the entire experience, Cullen has been her rock. Although it's been months since it happened, she knows she's happier with him.

"Do not worry about that former soldier, love, she is just jealous that you have a bigger heart than she does," Cullen says, taking her small hand into his larger one.

She grins, pulling back, her pale skin dusted with a light pink on her cheeks. 

"You, my dear Cullen, have the biggest heart here. She must have been jealous that I have someone as great as you to keep me stable, because you're the best partner I could ever ask for." 

 He smiled before picking her up and kissing her, not with passion, not with urgency, but with care and love.

There was no one better than him for her.


End file.
